Three Little Words
by L. Jo
Summary: Just a revisitation to old school MSR.... oh how i miss it.


Three Little Words  
  
Spoilers: None  
Category: MSR, UST  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Never will.  
  
"Goodbye, Mulder."  
"Goodbye, Scully."  
Why couldn't he say it? His life's work has just been shut down  
for the last time. Scully had to be transferred to Pennsylvania and he  
had to stay in Washington. He would only see this petite, fiery red-head  
once or twice a year at most, and he couldn't say it. Three words. Not  
that many. But to tell this woman, this goddess that came into his life  
unwillingly six years ago, that he loved her, that would be the hardest  
thing he'd ever have to do. But he couldn't do it. He just couldn't.  
"You still with me Foxy?" Scully said laughingly, knowing full  
well that Mulder hated that name. She had to do something to lighten the  
mood.  
"I may not be your partner anymore, but I am still a FBI agent,  
an FBI agent who happens to hate that name, and an FBI agent who happens   
to have a big gun and a short temper, Dr. Scully." Mulder said snapping  
out of his reverie at the sound of her voice.  
"Listen Mulder, I am really going to miss you. You were the most  
insane, paranoid, spooky person I knew,and for some reason, I've always  
liked you for that. I'm gonna miss the Lone Gunmen too. Speaking of which  
I'd like to give them one last visit before we have to go."  
"Already taken care of, Scully. Tommorow at my place. They're making  
you dinner," he said with a smile.  
Scully smiled back and soon grew serious. "I'm really gonna miss you, Spooky."  
"I'm gonna miss you too, Mrs. Spooky."  
They embraced, and Scully was trying to hold back tears. Mulder  
was trying to do the same thing.  
"I'll see ya tommorow Mulder."  
"Ditto."  
  
  
FOX MULDER'S APARTMENT  
THE NEXT EVENING  
  
  
  
Scully took a deep breath and stepped into the small apartment.  
She was hit by all sorts of good smells coming from the kitchen.  
"Hey, who would've thought that the three most paranoid men on  
earth could make something that smells so good?"  
"Unearthing government conspiricies aren't the only things  
we're good at."  
"Yeah, what made you think we can't cook Dr. Scully?"  
"Oh you guys, come out here." They came in a line, first Byers  
then Langly, and finally Frohike. They all greeted her with a hug,   
Frohike hanging on a little longer than needed. Then Mulder came out  
and also gave her a hug. The five of them spent the next few hours   
talking about the latest conspirecies and laughing. Then it was time to   
leave. Scully stood up and gave them all a hug.   
"Too bad I won't be able to get your magazine."  
"Agent Scully, even if you hadn't given us your new address, we would  
have found you anyway," Byers said with a smile.  
Scully gave him another hug, and one to Langely.  
"Hey, why do I get the short end of the deal?" Frohike protested.  
"Come here little man." She then walked over to him and kissed  
on the lips. Frohike startred sputtering and Scully gave him another kiss  
on the lips. Frohike smiled and said "I always knew you had a soft spot  
for me, Scully."   
"Oh yeah. I had the hots for you the moment I saw you." she   
laughed, giving him a hug. "Goodbye you guys. I'll miss you. And  
Mulder, I'll see you tommorow morning."   
"Fine. The tall guy always gets the woman." she heard Frohike  
point out. She began laughing all over again as she walked down the  
hallway. Her laughter was then silenced, remembering that after tommorow,  
she wouldn't see any of them again. It was the thought that she would  
never work with Mulder again made her want to break down and cry. Why  
couldn't she just admit those three little words? Three words, 8 letters,  
three syallables, and she couldn't do it.Oh, there was no doubt she  
wanted to. Her lips would be forming the "I" and then she would stop.  
She couldn't do it. She just couldn't.  
  
  
  
  
DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT  
8:30 AM   
THE NEXT DAY  
  
  
Mulder knocked on the door and shifted his weight impatiently.  
"Come on, Scully, open the door" he yelled.   
"Coming." came the reply. She opened the door and smiled.  
Mulder was breathless. He almost never saw that smile.  
"Hey, Scully." He then brought out the dozen roses behind his  
back.   
"Oh, Mulder. They're beautiful. I have a present for you too.  
hold on." She retreated into her apartment and came back with a large  
package. He dug into it and found a U.F.O tie He laughed and dug deeper. He then found a   
picture of them in a nice silver frame. It was at a F.B.I. Christmas party and Scully was in   
his arms, dipped down, laughing. Mulder tried not to cry. He really did. But  
he couldn't help it.  
"Oh, Mulder. This is not the end. We will see each other again.  
Don't you trust me?"  
"You are the only one I trust, Scully, you know that."  
"If I remember correctly Spooky, trust no one."  
"Would I lie to you Mrs. Spooky?"  
"Of course not Mulder."  
"Let's go then." In the car ride to the airport, they couldn't  
stop talking, laughing and crying. When they got there, they made it  
through everything in record time.   
"Boy am I gonna miss running through the airport on some crazy  
case with you Spooky."  
"And I'm gonna miss your endless 'logical' explaninations for   
everything."   
"Ha." She looked tearfully into his warm hazel eyes and gave him  
a hug. They clung to eachother, both appreciating the comfort the other  
provided. The last boarding call for Scully's flight was called, and   
Scully looked at Mulder. 'Three little words,' her mind screamed at her  
'eight letters, three syllables.' Meanwhile, Mulder's mind was doing the  
same thing.'Come on, Fox old boy, three little words, not that many.'  
Scully spoke first. "Goodbye Mulder."  
"Goodbye Scully."  
Scully walked away, never turning back. "I love you, Mulder,"  
she whispered.  
Mulder watched her leave, his eyes following her steps to the  
plane, her steps to Pennsylvania, Her steps out of his life.  
"I love you, Scully," he whispered. 'Three little words my ass.'  
his brain retorted.  
Scully sat down sadly on the plane. 'Three little words,'her  
brain said,'three little words indeed.' 


End file.
